


Casual Friday

by PhenomenalBrat



Series: Dansen Dinner dates [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Dinner, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Overthinking
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: Dansen Dinner dates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Casual Friday

CASUAL FRIDAY

(Dansen fanfic)

Brainia and Supercorp mentioned 

By: PhenomenalBrat 

_ 'I should line the doors and windows with lead. Thats' it. That's what I will do.' Alex told herself. _

Looking back up at Kara, who still had not left or moved, Alex was hit by the annoyance all over again. This was the third time this month some random occurrence had interrupted her and Kelly.

"Oh my God- I- I'm so sorry Alex. I thought- She-"

Kelly, for her part, had pulled the sheet on the couch up tighter around herself to cover her naked body. Kara was at least doing everything she could, to not look at her sisters' girlfriend, covered only by a flimsy sheet on the couch. 

"It sounded like you two- I mean she was yelling your na-

Alex pinched her brow as she Clutched her jacket to her chest, covering herself. 

_ Perhaps Jonn can wipe this from all of our memories Alex thought as Kara rambled on trying to explain herself.  _

"Kara sweetie-" Kellys' polite calming voice cut in.

Alex was not letting her off that easy though. "For God sakes Kara, can't you tell the difference between sex noises and distress noises?" Alex tossed out. " Clearly Lena needs to do more work with you in that realm."

"Alex!" Kelly chastised her

"Okay in my defense, you two walked in on Lena and me-"

"That was literally a public bathroom at a club, Kara. This is my apartment; Not the same thing. Besides, how were we supposed to know you would be drunkenly feeling each other up like horny teenagers?

"I'm gonna just go before this gets awkward." Kara declared before making a hasty exit through the open window, she had flown through, about 10 minutes ago.

_ They'd passed awkward about 5 minutes ago, Alex thought. Now they were in, let's just never speak of this again, type territory.  _

Looking over at Kelly, she could see, her girlfriend was both mortified and trying not to laugh at the absurdity. 

RING RIIIINNNNNGGGG!!! 

The timer on the oven of course chose that moment to go off, singling the Cornish gain Hen was ready.

This was not what they had planned for Friday night dinner.

. . . .

" I was Mortified." Kelly told Nia as they sat across from each other in the bar. 

Nia munch on a small platter of cheese stick and ranch sauce, while trying not to laugh after Kelly had told her what happened.

" Okay. That was...awkward, but at least it won't happen again…" Nia paused considering that statement before amending it, " Probably. It probably won't happen again..

Kelly did not seem convinced by that statement. 

"Why were you guys getting frisky on the couch anyways, don't you guys have a perfectly good bed? Or did you like, do some acrobatics and break it.?" Nia asked before shoving another ranch dipped Cheese stick on her mouth.

"Sometimes I don't know why I tell you anything." Kelly deadpan before breaking into a smile, amused with Nias antics.

" So?"

"We were having dinner. Dinner dates are sorta our thing every weekend in one way or another. " Kelly explained. 

"Okay. And is dinner dates like code for sex or-??"

" No… I mean yeah sometimes but- the point is we were on the couch waiting for the oven and-"

"No details please-" Nia blurted out. "My innocent mind…"Nia joked lightly. " Seriously tho, I don't think Kara will accidentally do that again. It's good for you and Alex to have time, that's just you two for stuff…I think Alex probably is less invested in food than she is in being with you anyway. Maybe you're making it all more complex in your head than it needs to be."

"How did you get so smart?"

"Mostly from reading fantasy Novels" Nia admitted with a shrug. "The point is tho, I think you're actually less worried about what happened with Kara and more worried about something else."

Kelly pondered that for a few moments. 

" Thats- I- you're not totally wrong" she admitted. " I don't know. Maybe I'm just worried Alex will get bored with me…"

"Have you seen the way she looks at you. She's awestruck by you. Trust me okay. No accidentally sister barging in or missed dinner is gonna change that."

BEEP BEEP

Nias phone alarm went off playing the tone for the stormtroopers on star wars.

"Crap! Thats' probably work. I should head back for that meeting Andrea had planned"

Of course. We gotta do this again soon." Kelly commented as she stood up to hug Nia, before reaching in her purse to grab some cash for Lunch. "I got us covered"

"I got us next time," Nia promised as she headed off.

. . . .

"...And then she just flew off, but I can't even fault her because that's what I wanted her to do after she flew in and interrupted us." Alex finished explaining to Lena.

"Okay so you're not mad at her?"

"Yes"

"So you are mad at her?"

"No. Yes... No"

"Uhm...okay." Lena went back to typing, into the computer, entering data for upgrades to Alex suit.

"Don't change the color." Alex commented off handedly.

"Have you considered lead lined doors and windows? " Lena asked as she kept typing.

"When I figure that out you will be the person I call to pay for it."

"I might just gift it to you, along with some kinda sound proofing " Lena commented off handedly. " Kara came over red faced and embarrassed and wouldn't tell me why exactly, the other day."

"Of course she did." Alex laughed.

"When is Jonn getting back anyways?" Lena asked while gesturing for Alex to stand under the bio scanner to make the enhancements to the suit, sync with her bio signature when actived by voice command.

"Probably soon. He doesn't get a chance to see M'gann or his brother that often so…" Alex trailed off. 

The conversation meandered momentarily, while Lena finished, before she turned and handed Alex a mask she had printed from a 3D printer using Nano tech.

"I have a mask already though."

"Uhm…" Lena made that face people make when they're trying not to tell you something.

Alex kept the mask. 

"So, when do you two start this romantic dinner date thing anyways?"

"It's kinda just a rhythm we go into. And it's not always just us. We just did laser tag a few weeks ago with you all."

"Pizza, potstickers and Laser tag is dinner." Lena did her best impression of Karas' voice, drawing a small laugh from Alex. "Kara is very...Kara.

"I know. I think, I'm just - I don't know, I guess I'm still worried I'll annoy Kelly somehow and she'll realize that this is all too much drama and leave."

"If she stuck around through the universe being wiped out and Leviathan trying to-"

"Mind control everyone or-"

"Unclear multi level evil" Lena shrugged. "The point is, that she isn't going anywhere. She's not gonna get fed up with you. Maybe you're making this more complex in your mind than it actually is." Told her. 

"Maybe" Alex pondered that thought.

"Okay. I got everything I need so everything else should be ready tomorrow. You go have dinner with your girl. I'll go get mine and keep her outta your hair too."

"Thanks Lena." Alex acknowledged as she grabbed her leather Jacket and headed for the door.

. . . .

"Hey babe. "Kelly greeted, from her spot on the couch as Alex entered the apartment. " I ordered pizza. I thought we could both do with a wind down tonight.

Kelly was dressed simply in a pair of Loose, short, adidas shorts and Alex old University sweatshirt.

Alex absolutely could not have found her more adorable as she approached the couch "Perfect. Maximum reward and minimum efforts to deliciousness Alex commented, leaning down to kiss Kelly quickly before tossing off her boots and jacket.

"So Lena got your suit upgrades done? " Kelly asked as Alex plopped down on the couch, reclining to lay her head on Kellys' lap and stretch her feet out.

"Yeah. We had a very interesting conversation actually. "

"Oh?

"About you and me and Kara and if I'm maybe over thinking and over worried about…" Alex trailed off then, unsure how to continue. 

"Kinda sounds like a talk I had with Nia over lunch" Kelly interjected,respectfully not pushing Alex to continue, while she was processing her thoughts.

"I was probably harder on Kara than I should of been."

" True. She really should learn to knocked tho. "

"I guess I just I've been waiting to mess up. Waiting to do something so annoying it drives you away. "

Kelly let out a breath as a weight of stress left her body. 

"Why are we like this?" Kelly asked though the question was more rhetorical. " I was worried you were getting bored, you're worried that I'm annoyed with everything that comes with our life together." 

"I could never be bored with you. You're my Kelly." Alex told her and it held all the sensuality of a heart felt love declaration."

"We've been over thinking everything from dinner to each other lately"

"Lena said something similar."

"She's smart.

"So, less over thinking and more- more-

"More casual Friday."

"Casual Friday huh?" Alex asked as a Knock at the door signaled the arrival of the pizza guy. 

"Yep. Casual friday."

"I feel over dress" Alex joked, noting her jeans, she still wore.

Kelly stood, heading for the door before tossing back, " Well, I call dibs on all comfy sweaters and short. "

"Then I'll have to go naked."

"I'm not gonna complain " Kelly joked, really can't get much more casual than that.

_ Overthinking, over worrying and over planning could all really be solved with pizzas and Casual fridays'  _

_ FIN  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
